Chaoshazard
by ZoroZoro-Kun
Summary: Shadow, the rising rookie, is the new recruit, for C.H.A.O.S police, force who one of his friends is also in. Out of a job from being let go out the M.S set out to join this new police squad that formed in Raccoon, city, Only thing his friend left out is that there was going to be undead all along the way!


Chaoshazard

Disclaimer: I don't anything from Capcom's Biohazard series! Although it is my favorite game series. Neither do I own anything from Sega's amazing franchise that brought the Sanic series as well!

A/N: This is just a quick lowdown of who curtain characters are going to be and such. I may change later down the road for bosses and such but that's a maybe...

[Chris Redfield, ] OC:

[Shadow the Hedgehog,] OC:

[Jill Valentine,] OC:

[Amy Rose, ] OC:

[Sheva Alomar,] OC:

[Blaze the Cat,] OC:

[Piers Nivans,] OC:

[Jet the Hawk,] OC:

[Albert Wesker, ] OC:

[Mephiles the Dark,] OC:

[Alex Wesker,] OC:

[Pandora the Dark,] Fan-made

[Jake Muller, aka Jake Wesker,] OC:

[Scourge the Hedgehog,] OC:

[Natalia,] OC:

[Darcy the Hedgehog,] Fan-Made

[Moira Burton,] OC:

[Robyn the Echidna,] Fan-Made

[Berry Burton, ] OC:

Knuckles the Echidna,] OC:

[Lady Hunk,] OC:-QN- Lady Hunk is still normal Hunk, just a lady as all!

[Rouge the Bat,] OC:

[Billy,] OC:

[Espio] OC:

[Rebecca Chambers,] OC:

[Tikal the Echidna,] OC:

[Clair Redfield, ] OC:

[Shade the Hedgehog,] Fan-Made

[Sherry Berkin,] OC:

[Marine the Raccoon,] OC:

[Leon S. Kennedy,] OC:

[Sonic T. Hedgehog,] OC:

[Mr President,] OC:

[Vanilla the Rabbit,] OC:

[Ashly Graham,] OC:

[Cream the Rabbit,] OC:

[Helena Harper,] OC:

[Wave the Swallow,] OC:

[Ada Wong,] OC:

[Sally Acorn,] OC:

[Ingrid Hannigen,] OC:

[Miles Tails Prower,] OC:

Main Bosses,

RE1

[Ultimate lifeform Tyrant,]

[Chaos God of Destruction,]

RE2

[Mr X,]

[Emerl,]

RE3, Nemesis,

[Nemesis,]

[Omega,]

RE4,

[Sadler,]

[Eggman,]

RE5, Crimson Edition,

[Albert Wesker,]

[Mephiles, the Dark,]

RE6,

[Project Biohazard, Chris's boss]

[Project Shadow, Infected with C virus.] [Chaos]

[Derek Simmons, Leon's\Ada's boss]

[Metal Sanic,]

[Ustanek, Jake's boss,]

[Crank the Brolic,]

Prologue: Chapter -1

M.S Marine HQ

4:48PM

"Hmph... The more I reload this gun of mine and pull the trigger. He said in an serious tone."I always end up asking myself if it's all worth fighting for."

Shadow said while aiming his MG9 Standard military Handgun at an wall. Foot steps were heard coming from behind him as well.

"Yo Shadow, why the serious look man?" Knuckles, explain tapping Shadow, on his right shoulder.

"You didn't hear?"He said setting his gun in his green bag that was below the wooden crate he was sitting on. "I'm being let go from the force!" He snarled looking over to what was going to be an X crew mate soon.

"They got too you too man?" Knuckles, explained while he had his brown bag draped over his right shoulder." Something must be wrong if there laying you off Shadow!" Knuckles plundered taking a seat next to Shadow on the crates.

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

He said with quite the puzzled expression worn on his face. "I'm nothing special just x military personnel now..." He said giving a a heavy sigh afterwords.

"Tsk tsk tsk. It's got you that down huh?" Knuckles said reaching into his brown bag pulling out his Bolt action Sniping Rifle, "Watch this Shadow, see out the hanger way down there? That beer bottle that's on that post?" Knuckles said raising the scope to his right eye.

"Yeah what about it?" Shadow said looking at the bottle with a blank expression.

"Check this."

Knuckles said pulling the trigger.

The shot was completely off though. Hitting the wooden beam supporting the bottle,

"You suck." Shadow said making a light smile form.

"Oh? And mister hotshot thinks he can do any better?" Knuckles said while pulling the bolt action to his rifle. "Why not try it yourself?" Knuckles snarled.

"Hmph... Whatever give me that rifle." Shadow said while reaching for Knuckles rifle.

"Pfft? Get your own man!" Knuckles replied setting his rifle on his side, "You have a weapon use it..." He laughed lighting after.

"Alright if you insist..." Shadow was thinking to himself that Knuckles, must of forgot why he was in the military in the first place. "Whatever weapon I use result will alway's be the same." He said in his mind pulling out his Standard MG9 stock model... "His MG9, looks so different from mine. I remember him saying a friend added custom upgrades to his... Called it like Chaos Edge?" Shadow plundered while aiming his gun out to the bottle on that wooden post with just his stock handgun.

"Your buying me dinner and a pack of smokes if I hit this..."

Shadow said looking over to his friend besides him.

"Deal that is if you can hit it!"

Knuckles replied in a cocky tone.

"Hmph..." Shadow let out his breath and held steady. Knuckles didn't see no sign of any swaying. He was so impressed by his line up even his gun still had stock lining's for aiming. Nor was there an laser either! Knuckles was so edge once he gulped his own saliva Shadow, pulled the trigger.

The bullet traveled at a nice velocity, and broke the bottle right in the middle.

"Haha nice, I knew you could doit man." Knuckles said grinning slightly.

"Of course I've been specially train with all firearms from my father my Marksmanship is almost as good as my physical combat skills" Shadow said putting his gun back in his back lifting it over his shoulder. "Oh and you still owe me that meal, and smokes, don't forget..." He said towards door in the back of the hanger.

"Did you just say almost as good as your Physical combat skills?!"

Knuckles said getting off the crate as well. "Show them too me." Knuckles exclaimed dropping his bag back to the floor,

"Ugh... Just cause were friends doesn't mean I won't go easy on you."The hedgehog with crimson stripes said while dropping his his bag.

"I wouldn't wanna fight any other way..." Knuckles grinned cracking his knuckles. He sparred from time to time with his other friends now and again there was one he could never beat though.

Knuckles, rushed in trying to punch Shadow, in the face as a faint, with his right. Using his lest to sneak in a blow to his gut from below.

"Is that the best you got?"

Shadow said catching Knuckles, left body blow with his right hand.

"Holy shit... This kids physical strength is inhuman! How could he be this strong?" Knuckles thought to himself. While ducking down for a low sweep kick yo get Shadow off the ground.

"Not gonna work..." Shadow said while grinning. Before the low sweep kick connected he jumped I'm the air just enough to where there was no contact.

"How can this be he isn't just powerful he is this fast as well?! And what's with his observing it's like he knows what doing before I even think of doing it!"

Knuckles knew he couldn't win a fight with this monster, he even pondered the thought on why there letting him go.

As knuckles was still mid sweep kick before he could get up he seen, Shadow finally making his move. As knuckles went to get up. Shadow had his ultimate Power move in action he called it

[ChaosMaker]

Just before the blow was going to land Knuckles spoke,

"Wait wait wait! I give I give! You win..." Knuckles yelled while covering his head.

"Relax I wasn't going to harm you." Shadow said while smirking a bit. "Here you fought well. You adaptability is pretty good." Shadow said while offering a hand to the downed knuckles,

Knuckles, took hold of the hand that was offered.

"How are you this good at the age of 25?" Knuckles said with a puzzled face. He always knew that Shadow, was the best damn marksman the world would see but he had no idea his hand to hand combat was this good... He even wonder if there were better then his friend Mephiles,

"I've trained abroad in the Far East. My father lived there with my mother he met there." Shadow said while picking his back up for the second and final time. As Knuckles followed him out the hanger.

Once the two hopped in Knuckles, truck, they left the M.S~HQ neither of them. Looked back.

"So where you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Knuckles said while driving into the interstate,

"Uh just take us to a drive through. I'll take whatever."

Shadow said sitting with a blank face. "

"Oh yeah here you go as well man." Knuckles, said while reaching into the glove box on Shadow's side. Pulling out a fresh box of cig's and a gold plated old school lighter. "

"Nice thanks man I can use this I ran out been a whole day without a smoke almost." Shadow, said popping one into his mouth then lighting it.

"It's no big deal man I'm trying to quit... Robyn, keeps asking why I smell like a BQQ," Knuckles explain while laughing

"How see the kids anyway's they doing good?" Shadow said while putting the box of smokes and lighter in his bag.

"Yeah as good as can be... Would be better if the misses would come home more often... And not always gone in business."

"Cherish the times man there gonna be grown sooner or later,"

Shadow said breathing out smoke.

"Haha Yeah your right man, soon my little girls are gonna be all grown up..." Knuckles said while pulling into the drive thru.

"Hi welcome to Mighty's burgers how may I take your order?"

A lady in the drive thru speaker said.

"Alright man dinners on me you won after all so get whatever you want." Knuckles pulling his wallet out as Shadow, looking at the menu.

"I'll take the 15 spicy chicken club sandwiches. And a large cherry cola."

Shadow said while putting his Cig out in the ash tray.

Knuckles wasn't expecting such a large order. "You sure man? You gonna eat all that?" Knuckles snarled.

"Yeah. I'm starving over here I gotta keep my strength up too..."

Shadow said as Knuckles was ordering his meal.

"Yeah I'll just take an number 7, large with a cola." Knuckles explained to the lady in the speaker.

"Okay that's going to be 40$ at the second window." Knuckles pulled up to the second window. As they handed them four giant wight bags an armadillo lifting a giant tray of burgers on the white bag.

Knuckles then handed the light blue and green streaked hedgehog, two twenty dollar bills.

"So Shadow, you got a girlfriend back home or something?" Knuckles said while pulling out the drive thru.

"Nah nothing like that... Mars to get into relationships like that when in the military. But being I'm x Military, now I might as well get back out there huh?" Shadow said while setting the white bags in the back seats.

"Yeah about that hey how's would you like a job man?" Knuckles said while turning into a really nice high in apartment complex.

"Hmmm what for? Doing what exactly." Shadow said crooking an eyebrow at his red furred friend.

"Don't look at me like that man... It's a good job legit. A Police, force to be exact it's a police, force of only X Military Personnel!" Knuckles said smiling pretty hard waiting for Shadow, to respond.

"Uh well I ain't really got anything else to do sure why not man." Shadow said while graving his three bag's behind the seat. "Yeah Sure considered me hired... Call me tomorrow we can discuss more about it then." Shadow said while opening the truck door,

"Alright I'm sure the Commander with be pleased we have another recruit.

"Yeah whatever man... Alright I'll be in contact, just give me a ring sometime tomorrow." Shadow muttered while, grabbing his green bag. And three white bags...

"Alright will do partner, I call you soon." Knuckles said

"Alright drive safe, see ya," Shadow, said tapping the truck twice signaling Knuckles to depart.

Shorty after Knuckles, was gone.

Shadow then turned to his apartment which was the number of 004.

Pulling his keys out his pocket unlocking the door, he was finally home for the first time in quite sometime. He then stepped inside his place and shut the door behind him.

End of Chapter -1


End file.
